This invention relates to oriented thermoplastic films for packaging; and more particularly, this invention relates to a coextruded, multilayer, oriented film having high oxygen barrier characteristics.
Thermoplastic film, and in particular polyolefin materials, have been used for some time in connection with packaging of various articles including food products which require protection from the environment, an attractive appearance, and resistance to abuse during the storage and distribution cycle. Suitable optical properties are also desirable in order to provide for inspection of the packaged product after packaging, in the distribution chain, and ultimately at point of sale. Optical properties such as high gloss, high clarity, and low haze characteristics contribute to an aesthetically attractive packaging material and packaged product to enhance the consumer appeal of the product. Various polymeric materials have been used to provide lower gas permeability in order to reduce the transmission of oxygen through the packaging film and thereby retard the spoilage and extend the shelf life of products such as food items which are sensitive to oxygen.
It is also desirable to include in a packaging film a shrink feature, i.e., the propensity of the film upon exposure to heat to shrink or, if restrained, create shrink tension within the packaging film. This property is imparted to the film by orientation of the film during its manufacture. Typically, the manufactured film is stretched in either a longitudinal (machine) direction, a transverse direction, or both, in varying degrees to impart a certain degree of shrinkability in the film upon subsequent heating. After being so stretched, the film is rapidly cooled to provide this latent shrinkability to the resulting film. One advantage of shrinkable film is the tight, smooth appearance of the wrapped product that results, providing an aesthetic package as well as protecting the packaged product from environmental abuse. Various food and non-food items may be and have been packaged in shrinkable films.
It is sometimes also desirable to orient the packaging film and thereafter heat set the film by bringing the film to a temperature near its orientation temperature. This produces a film with substantially less shrinkability, while retaining much of the advantages of orientation, including improved modulus and optical properties.
Ethylene vinyl alcohol copolymer (EVOH) is known as an oxygen barrier material and has been used in the past in conjunction with multilayer packaging films. EVOH also provides a good barrier to odors or fragrances. Orienting EVOH to produce a heat shrinkable film has proven to be difficult. During the stretching or racking step for orienting such a film, the EVOH can sometimes develop voids. This phenomenon can result in some loss of oxygen barrier properties, which can affect, i.e. reduce the effective shelf life of food products packaged in EVOH film.
The presence of voids in the EVOH layer can also result in discoloration of a food product, such as processed meat, and therefore reduce the appearance and market value of a packaged food item.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,296 issued to Bornstein et al discloses a film formed by the coextrusion of hydrolyzed vinyl acetate (HEVA) with outside layers of, for example, ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer (EVA).
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,443 issued to Farrell et al showing the use of EVOH in a multilayer polymer structure, and including drying agents or desiccants such as sodium phosphate-di-basic and calcium chloride. EVOH, although a good barrier material, is moisture sensitive, and loses a great deal of its barrier properties at higher levels of relative humidity.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,960 issued to Newsome which discloses the use of EVOH and EVOH blends in a multiple layer film. The film may be made as shrinkable film, and may be melt extruded. The outside layer of the multiple layer film may be a blend of linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) and EVA.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,249 issued to Ohya et al and disclosing a multilayer laminate film with a core layer of a saponified copolymer of ethylene and vinyl acetate, and including two outer layers of a mixture of EVA and LLDPE. The multilayer laminate film of this reference can be made heat shrinkable and has gas barrier properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,797 issued to Super et al discloses an unbalanced oriented multiple layer film including an intermediate layer of anhydride modified polypropylene and a barrier layer of a blend of ethylene vinyl alcohol and nylon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,798 issued to Koschak et al also discloses the use of a blend of EVOH and nylon and an unbalanced multiple layer polymeric film also including LLDPE or EVA in a sealant layer. Adhesive layers of materials having carboxy moieties and preferably anhydride derivatives are present. The film of the reference is characterized by having high barrier to gaseous transmission, high gloss, transparency and stiffness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,332 issued to Odorzynski et al discloses a film having a blend of nylon and ethylene vinyl alcohol copolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,465 issued to Schoenberg discloses a five layered thermoplastic film, oriented and irradiated, having a three component blend of LLDPE, LMDPE, and EVA, and a four component surface layer having LLDPE, LMDPE, and EVA combined with a UV stabilizer.
Copending U.S. application Ser. No. 694,362, assigned to a common assignee with the present application, discloses a five-layer thermoplastic film having two cross-linked surface layers of LLDPE/LMDPE/EVA.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a coextruded thermoplastic multilayer film characterized by good oxygen barrier properties over a wide range of moisture conditions.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a coextruded thermoplastic multilayer film which is substantially free of voids in the barrier material of the film.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a thermoplastic multilayer film having an aesthetic appearance with good clarity, and other desirable optical properties.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a thin thermoplastic multilayer film having superior toughness and abrasion resistance.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a coextruded thermoplastic multilayer film which may be totally coextruded, and oriented to provide a film with good shrink properties and good barrier properties over a wide range of moisture conditions.
It is a yet another object of the present invention to provide a coextruded thermoplastic film which is oriented yet substantially shrink free.